Bosch
Robert Bosch GmbH, otherwise known simply as Bosch, are a German based multinational engineering company, specialising in electrical and consumer goods.'Our history: The story of our success', bosch.com, (Robert Bosch GmbH, 2019), https://www.bosch.com/our-company/our-history/, (Accessed 05/02/2019) Founded in Stuttgart by Robert Bosch in 1886, Bosch are one of the largest engineering firms in the world, with various sub-operations and specialisations. Bosch would become a series sponsor of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship ahead of the 2018/19 season, with a deal between the group and Formula E Holdings signed on the 16 October 2018. Background Bosch was founded on the 15 November 1886 in Stuttgart, Germany, by Robert Bosch, who named his new company Werkstätte für Feinmechanik und Elektrotechnik (Workshop for Precision Mechanics and Electrical Engineering). In this guise Bosch would develop a low voltage magneto for petrol engines, which would subsequently become an industry standard over the next twenty years. By the turn of the century Bosch had opened a second office in London, UK, with the company expanding to various other electrical products. Military Mechanisation Bosch would steadily grow to be one of Germany's largest engineering firms after the First World War, having become a corporation (AG) in 1917. By 1933 the group would be drafted into munitions manufacturing, with two secret factories constructed in Berlin and Hildesheim. The group subsequently became the biggest components manufacturer for the German army and Luftwaffe during the second world war, with forced labour accounting for over half the work force. Post-war Performance After the war Bosch would restructure, with an alliance with Denso formed soon after the war to expand Bosch's interests into the consumer goods market. The group also moved its headquarters from Stuttgart to Gerlingen in 1970, with a new wave of investments made overseas. In terms of products, meanwhile, Bosch would develop several significant electrical innovations, including traction control in 1986, and electronic stability control in 1995. Global Gratification The 2000s would see Bosch refine their latest innovation, the direct fuel injection system, as well as acquire a number of major firms. Indeed, in 2002 Bosch would acquire Philips CSI, making Bosch the largest firm in the German telecommunications market. The group also expanded their operations into China, with Bosch reportedly employing 34,000 people in China by 2012. Regardless, the majority (61%) of Bosch's sales remain in the mobility sector, with Bosch products used by major manufacturers such as Audi, Mercedes-Benz and BMW. Formula E History Bosch would take an interest in the ABB FIA Formula E Championship ahead of the inaugural 2014/15 season, although there would be no significant talks. Indeed, the German firm would only open negotiations to join the series ahead of the 2018/19 season, with aims of becoming a sponsor of the series. Talks with Formula E Holdings were staged across the summer of 2018, with Bosch eventually revealed as an "official partner" of FE on the 16 October 2018. Products Bosch are a sponsor of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship and hence have no official FE products. References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Partners